Never Regret
by Reina Mitsu
Summary: : Walaupun langit kelam menjadi teman kehidupan, walaupun itu membuatmu pergi dari hidupku, sungguh aku tak pernah menyesal karena kau adalah bagian dari diriku


**Minna-san saya kembali meramaikan fict Ichiruki dengan cerita yang pernah saya karang bersama seseorang, semoga bisa menghibur kalian... arigatoouu ^^**

**Character: Rukia and Ichigo**

**Rate: T/M (for safe)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, etc**

**Disclaimer: Always Tite Kubo**

**Summary: Walaupun langit kelam menjadi teman kehidupan, walaupun itu membuatmu pergi dari hidupku, sungguh aku tak pernah menyesal karena kau adalah bagian dari diriku**

**Never Regret**

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah kastil berdiri dengan megahnya di tengah padang pasir. Dengan dinding pelindung yang kokoh dan kuat mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan takjub. Kastil itu merupakan tempat bagi vampire berdarah murni tinggal, khususnya pihak kerajaan. Legenda sekitar mengatakan bahwa putra mahkota disegel oleh seorang miko yang bernama Rukia Inovic.

Rukia Inovic adalah miko yang memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk penyegelan dari sang ibu yang telah meninggal. Ayahnya seorang ajudan yang dipercayai oleh raja. Sejak kecil Rukia berteman baik dengan putra mahkota. Setelah penyegelan itu, Rukia mengambil alih untuk memimpin kerajaan bersama kakeknya yang bernama Yamamoto Inovic yang merupakan komandan tertinggi dari pelindung kerajaan.

Alasan penyegelan tersebut dikarenakan sang putra mahkota, Ichigo Kurosaki yang merupakan darah murni mengamuk seratus tahun yang lalu akibat perang besar. Saat itu Ichigo berumur lima belas tahun, kerajaan Yammy melakukan penyerangan mendadak pada kerajaan Kurosaki sehingga banyak korban yang berjatuhan termasuk kedua orang tua Ichigo. Ichigo mengamuk, kekuatannya tak terkendali sehingga pada saat itu juga kerajaan musuh hancur seketika. Rukia sang miko yang melihat Ichigo begitu langsung saja memutuskan untuk menyegel dikarenakan takut timbulnya korban yang tidak berdosa.

Waktu berlalu dan segel yang dibuat pun akan menghilang pada bulan purnama malam ini. Semua pihak kerajaan mempersiapkan upacara pembangkitan untuk sang putra mahkota yang akan diresmikan nantinya menjadi raja.

Sebuah rasa takut menghinggapi hati Rukia saat ini, ia takut Ichigo kecewa jika mengetahui bahwa Rukia adalah orang yang menyegelnya selama seratus tahun. Mereka dekat sejak kecil dan Rukia sendiri menyimpan sebuah perasaan untuk Ichigo hingga saat ini. Tegang, tentu saja... Apalagi sang kakek memberi tugas baru untuknya.

**Flashback**

Rukia berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menemui kakeknya, ia sudah terlambat!

'Oh tidak, kakek akan menghukumku deh...' Ucap Rukia yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menemui kakeknya yang memberikan tugas baru ketika putra mahkota bangkit dari tidurnya.

Pintu besar menuju tempat sang kakek berada sudah di depannya, diketuknya pintu tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Kakek ini aku..." Ucap Rukia dengan sopan.

"Masuklah!" Perintah Yamamoto.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut perlahan, kemudian Rukia berjalan mendekat dan menundukan wajahnya sebagai rasa hormat.

"Maaf kek, aku terlambat. Aku sedang mengurusi anggota corps rahasia." Rukia membuka suaranya dengan menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Hn. Aku bicara pada intinya saja. Kau akan ku tugaskan menjadi ksatria pelindung putra mahkota setelah ia bangkit." Yamamoto memulai penjelasan kepada Rukia.

"A-apa? Itu serius kek?" Rukia bertanya lagi untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar tidak salah.

"Kurang jelaskah penjelasan kakekmu?"

"M-maaf... Apa alasan kakek?" Rukia penasaran mengapa dirinya yang dipilih oleh sang kakek untuk menjadi ksatria pelindung Ichigo. Apa mungkin...?

"Kau miko, darah campuran." Jawab Yamamoto dengan singkat.

'Tuh kan, miko...'Ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"B-baik kek.." Rukia pasrah menerima keputusan Yamamoto walaupun ia tak yakin.

.

.

**Flashback off**

Rukia berjalan dengan hati tak karuan menuju ruang pembangkitan calon penerus kerajaan, sang pangeran, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Selamat datang, nona..." Kiyone menunduk saat Rukia datang ke dalam ruangan yang telah di penuhi oleh petinggi kerajaan.

"Huft... Ayo kita mulai!" Rukia segera memimpin upacara pembangkitan, tentu dia yang menjadi subjek terpenting karna dia satu-satunya miko yang masih hidup dan kekuatannya tak bisa diremehkan.

Red moon telah muncul menyinari Hueco Mundo serta istana Las Noches, perlengkapan upacara pembangkitan pun telah siap. Sinar merah terang yang berasal dari red moon menembus jendela ke arah peti sang pangeran. Rukia mulai membaca mantra pembangkitan.

'Sang penguasa malam, pemburu darah, topeng kehidupan malam dengan sinar rembulan mendampingi... Membanjiri kami dengan merahnya... Wahai tempurung putih yang menguasai kehidupan bangunkan jiwa yang tenang ini...'

Sinar merah makin memekat, menyelimuti peti dimana sang pangeran tertidur, pekat.., Pekat... Seperti darah yang menggumpal.

Lalu...

BLAAAAR!

Ledakan pun terjadi, menghancurkan sebagian ruangan, memecahkan peti pangeran... Tunggu, dimana pangeran?

"Ughh... Pusing, dimana ini?" Terlihat sosok tegap yang tengah berdiri di samping peti yang hancur, warna orange dari rambutnya terlihat mencolok, jubahnya mengibar diterpa angin malam.

"Pangeran?" Yamamoto mendekati Ichiggo yang sedang kebingungan.

"Eh? Pangeran? Aku?" Ichigo kaget dengan pernyataan dari Yamamoto hingga ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, pangeran telah tertidur lama. Sepertinya ingatan anda menghilang..." Ucap Yamamoto menjelaskan perlahan.

"Ah, iya... Mungkin, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Yamamoto, komandan tertinggi pasukan pelindung."

.

.

Di saat sang kakek tengah berbicara dengan Ichigo, Rukia hanya tak percaya. Ini pria yang ia segel seribu tahun lalu, lelaki yang ia cintai... Tak berubah sedikit pun... Hanya saja ingatnnya hilang, jadi mungkin Ichigo tak ingat bahwa dirinya yang telah menyegel Ichigo.

"Selamat datang, pangeran... Kami telah lama menunggu anda." Sambut Yamamoto kepada Ichigo.

"T-terimakasih..." Ucap Ichigo agak gugup.

"Rukia, kemarilah... Kau akan menjadi ksatria pangeran." Panggil Yamamoto kepada Rukia yang masih bengong saja.

"Ah... I-iya kek!" Rukia sangat gugup untuk berdekatan dengan Ichigo. Ia merunduk memberi penghormatan kepada Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan pangeran... Umm, S-saya Rukia Inovic siap melayani pangeran." Rukia memperkenalkan diri agak gugup.

"Ah, oke Rukia. Mohon kerja samanya!" Balas Ichigo menjabat tangannya.

Selesai menjelaskan kepada Ichigo, Yamamoto memerintahkan Rukia untuk mengantar Ichigo ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berpakaian yang lebih layak.

"Sepertinya tempat ini banyak berubah ya, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"B-begitulah tuan..." Jawab Rukia agak gugup.

"Hei, jangan bicara gugup begitu. Itu membuatku merasa sedang menakutimu."

"Ah, maaf tuan. Tidak akan terjadi lagi." Balas Rukia sambil menunduk sedikit.

"Ini kamar tuan, silahkan masuk." Rukia pun membuka pintu besar yang ada di depannya itu, membuat keadaan ruangan di dalamnya terlihat.

Sebuah ranjang king size, lemari tiga pintu, meja rias, rak buku, meja baca, serta sofa berwarna coklat terlihat tertata dengan baik.

""Terimaksih, ruangan ini juga sangat bersih dan rapi." Ichigo masuk kamar dengan sedikit senyum.

"Tentu, kami merapikannya setiap hari tuan." Balas Rukia dengan senyum manisnya, Ichigo yang tak sengaja melihatnya sedikit terpana.

"Aku mandi dulu..." Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar.

"Saya akan mempersiapkan pakaian untuk anda tuan." Rukia membuka lemari pakaian dan segera mengambil pakaian terbaik.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo perlahan membuka pakaian yang ia pakai, pikirannya melayang saat membayangkan wajah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum. Manis dan cantik adalah ungkapan yang pas bagi Ichigo untuk Rukia yang tersenyum. Ichigo menyentuh dada kirinya, detak jantung yang tak karuan, berdetak cepat seakan ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

'Ah? Apa yang ku pikirkan? Ini tak benar!'

Mencoba menepis pikirannya itu, segera saja ia memasuki bak mandi untuk membersihkan dan menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk berendam ia keluar dari bak mandi dan memakai kimono mandi lalu berjalan ke pintu.

.

.

.

Rukia telah memilih pakaian untuk Ichigo, piyama yang dijahit dengan benang perak membuatnya berkilap. Wangi yang menguar dari piyama Ichigo membuat Rukia terbuai, ia genggam piyama tersebut lalu diciumnya perlahan.

'Harumnya... Ini wangi tubuh Ichigo, padahal sudah lama... Tapi tetap sama.' Tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo telah keluar kamar mandi. Ichigo terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, darahnya berdesir, membangkitkan gairah vampirnya. Leher putih dan jenjang Rukia membuat gairahnya meningkat, saking menginginkannya Ichigo tak sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Taring keluar, perlahan Ichigo mendekati Rukia.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, Ichigo menyergap tubuh Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia?" Ichigo berbisik di telinga Rukia dengan suara yang parau sambil menjilat telinga Rukia.

"T-tuan!" Rukia kaget atas perlakuan Ichigo, matanya membulat saat melihat taring Ichigo keluar.

"Kau menggodaku ya? Jangan salahkan aku sayang... Aku sedang haus saat ini." Ucap Ichigo mencoba membangkitkan gairah Rukia dengan menurunkan jilatannya ke leher Rukia.

"Ti-tidak tuan..." Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang tak membuahkan hasil menjauhkan dirinya dengan pria yang tengah haus darah tersebut. Jujur saja Rukia amat gugup dan takut. Ia takut gairahnya pun keluar akibat rangsangan Ichigo. Sungguh ia tak mau hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Panggil aku Ichigo, sayang. Tenanglah, keluarkan gairahmu. Mari kita saling menghisap darah." Goda Ichigo yang terus menjilati leher milik Rukia sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

Wajah Rukia memerah, tubuhnya memanas, gairahnya pun memuncak. Taringnya perlahan keluar, segera Rukia merangkul leher Ichigo.

"Aku, milikmu yang mulia..." Rukia berkata dengan menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau nakal sayangku..." Ichigo mendorong Rukia ke ranjangnya perlahan, Rukia hanya pasrah saja atas perlakuan Ichigo. Justru ia senang dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo.

Malam ini, menjadi malam panas dan menggairahkan bagi pasangan vampire yang tengah haus darah. Terdengar pelan desahan yang berasal dari kamar sang pangeran.

Sebaiknya jangan ada yang menganggu aktivitas di dalam jika tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Capeknya, hehe **

**Leher saya pegal nih, ada yang ingin memijatnya?**

***plak**

**Terima kasih bagi readers yang telah membaca cerita saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya yang dapat membangun saya agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik.**

**jaaa~~!**


End file.
